Poesias de Sirius Black
by Siriusila9
Summary: Os preguntareis ... ¿Cómo que el guapísimo, irresistible de Sirius Black puede hacer una mariconada como esa? Pues bien ... no os lo pienso decir ... tendreis que entrar y leer lo maravilloso y perfecto que soy
1. Chapter 1

**Nota autora: **hola a todos!! pues bien, esta historia se me ocurrió en medio de clase de lengua cuando el profesor comentó que los poemas no eran bien recibidos en la actualidad que fueran escritos por chicos porque era una "mariconada"y pensé: ¿y si mi fabuloso SB hiciera uno?y entre una cosa y otra acabé haciéndolo. Bueno solo decir que si hubiera una categoria que pusiera: paranoia lo hubiera puesto ahi ... pero creo que no hay ninguna ¿no? Como sabeis los personajes no son mios sino de la Fabulosa JK que hizo que mi futuro marido existiera(SB) xD nada mas... espero que os guste y dejen RR plis!!!

-----------------------------o0o0o0o00o0--------------------------

Hola a todas, y digo a todas, porque si la historia es sobre lo irresistible que soy no creo que haya ningún chico, aun que claro, es bienvenido también. Pensareis, por favor, que tío más perfecto y estúpidamente orgulloso pero chicas/ chicos que queréis que os diga la fabulosa JK me hizo así que.. Las quejas a ella no a mi . Bueno, el caso es que habéis entrado porque habréis pensado ¿un poema? ¿Sirius Black? Y es que, es verdad, yo no seria capaz de hacer una mariconada así. Pero todo tiene su explicación y por eso estáis aquí ¿no? Para saberlo, pues bien: mi primer poema, o poesía como queráis llamarlo fue cuando a Remus le dio por leer éstas, se pasaba horas y horas leyendo poesías de un tal shakespero o algo así. Yo me reía, se que a muchas de vosotras os gustan que los chicos os lean poesía mientras os recostáis en su pecho y blablabla … lo siento, pero yo no pienso así. Es un mariconada y punto. Un día en esos en el que es Domingo, y no te apetece hacer nada y te ves a Remus, como no, leyendo, a James ligando (que tiempos aquellos en los que mi queridísimo hermano no estaba estúpidamente colado por Evans) a Petter roncando acostado en un árbol y no sabes que hacer, se te ocurre burlarte de una manera nueva de Snivellus y entre bromas y risas hice esta poesía:

_Snivellus es penoso_

_Feo y haraposo_

_Su nariz es una patata_

_Que a todo el mundo le espanta_

_Su pelo grasiento_

_Que champú nunca a tocado_

_Recuerda a una fregona_

_Que de vieja no se ha usado_

_Patéticos sus andares_

_Sus respuestas anormales_

_Snivellus no tiene solución_

_Vale menos que un jamón_

_Pero Evans es su amiga_

_Y a James eso no le gusta_

_Por eso lo atacamos_

_A parte de que lo odiamos_

_Al lago lo tiramos_

_De miedo lo pasamos_

_El sale tiritando _

_Penoso y enfadado_

_Intenta matarnos_

_Con su magia alcanzarnos_

_Por los aires lo tiramos_

_Y acaba comiendo barro_

_Es es el final_

_Que se repite constantemente_

_Ya que Snivellus aparece_

_Cuando el momento lo requiere._

A James le encantó, como no, a Petter le gustó pero Remus se enfadó porque le pareció un insulto … ¿a que? ¡A la poesía ! ¡Toma ya! Todo el mundo creyendo que Remus siempre le defiende … hay tenéis la prueba chicas. Esta es la primera prueba de que, una vez más, yo tengo razón al decir … ¡que soy perfecto!

**NOTA AUTORA: **espero que os haya gustado!! el poema se me ocurrió al recordad las millones de bromas que nuestros queridos Merodeadores hacían al pobre Snape cada vez que podían. Decir que en cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente capítulo con una nueva poesía que espero que os guste muxos besos

Siriuisla9


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota autora: **hola a todos!!! bueno, aquí hay otro capitulo más me encata la poesía, la hice en mi casa mientras estudiaba biologia ... y es que cuando estas estudiando es cuando más te inspiras ya que quieres hacer lo que sea menos estudiar jajajajaj =P Espero que os guste ... muchos besos!!! Ah! antes de nada...

**Patita Lupin73** : ala! vaya pafarrón!! como los que yo te escribo!!! te as superado esta vez! su segundo hobby? que su primer hobby es estar contigo? ja! me encanta cuando utilizas el sacarcasmo paty... jajajxD ya que sabes qu el es mio. Cuando me dijiste lo de la fregona empece a partirme de risa jajajaj xD bueno yo tambien te quiero si en verdad todos me quieren( el estar escribiendo como SB me esta afectando xd)

**solcisdz: **me alegró mucho que te gustara!!! aqúi tengo otro capitulo que espero que tambien te guste!!!=P

Bueno ... pocos RR pero mejor 2 queiguno no ¿? Pero antes de nada un dilema ... ¿por qué decimos RR si Review solo tiene una R? Yo lo digo porque e visto que la gente lo dice pero ... no tiene sentido =O Bueno ahora si que os dejo el capítulo (si alguien puede contestarme a al pregunta... se lo agradecereia xD), muchos besitos !!!=P Espero que os guste!!:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola de nuevo a todas/os seguro que me habréis echado de menos. … no os culpo … soy irresistible y lo sé, diréis, joder , ya empieza a hablar de sí mismo y de lo perfecto que es(cosa que no es mentira … no os preocupéis … entiendo que tengáis envidia) pero no, no he venido aquí a hablar de cómo soy sino de porqué tengo hoy un poema que luego más tarde os voy a enseñar .

Todo empezó un día, un horrible día que siempre recordaré ya que después de ese día dejé de dormir todas las noches ya que mi querido amigo James no paraba de decir de lo guapa y perfecta que era Evans. Ahora es cuando todas decís: ¡¡a esa!! La niñata que nos a dejado sin nuestro perfecto James … si, la misma …

Bueno, pues después de escuchar mil y una vez de lo guapa, irresistible, preciosa, perfecta, "es como nadie " y esas mariconadas que le dio por decir sobre Evans se me ocurrió la genial idea de inventarme una rima (es que queda mas macho decir eso que un poema ). El cual, por cierto … tuve que tirar a la chimenea mientras un James muy furioso me taladraba con la mirada. Lo que no sabe ese James furioso es que hice una copia antes de tirarlo( hombre, es que una obra de arte como esa no iba a ser olvidada tan fácilmente) y que, por cierto, ahora guardo en un lugar donde se que el no se le ocurrirá mirar(ja! que listo que soy)era en ... si me acuerdo lo que pasa es que ahora no me acuerdo con exactitud donde lo deje pero... vale, no me acuerdo … pero estoy seguro de que no lo va a encontrar (ni yo tampoco) bueno … ¡¡si lo puedo encontrar!! Y alo invocaré otro día … bueno el caso es que lo escribí y es el siguiente:

_Mi amigo ha cambiado_

_Ahora es un fracasado_

_No da pie en bola_

_Desde que Evans le mola_

_Mariconadas sin cesar_

_Es lo que más comenta_

_Que si Evans que si tal_

_Se le ha ido la cabeza_

_Asustado comenté con Remus_

_Que sin cerebro se ha quedado_

_Un hechizo a sufrido_

_Y ahora es un desgraciado_

_Pero buen amigo soy_

_Y le hice un festón_

_Al que Evans no acudió_

_Y la armó un motón_

_Me he quedado sin amigo_

_Esa Evans es una bruja_

_A deteriorado su mente_

_Y por eso no furula_

_Suspiros y noches sin dormir_

_James está trastornado_

_Ensuciando su orgullo_

_Tras Evans no lo dudo_

_Se arrastra, se lesiona_

_Sufre se acojona_

_Pero no hay quien lo pare_

_Porque es "impresionante"_

_Su lista ha bajado_

_Sus conquistas han fallado_

_Evans lo a cambiado_

_Ahora es un amargado_

_Estoy desesperado_

_No se me ocurre nada malo_

_Lo doy por caso perdido_

_Es lo más sencillo_

Ese fue la rima … vamos … ¿a que no era para ponerse así? Solo se la leí delante de todos los que había en la sala común (fuera estaba lloviendo por lo que había mucha gente) mientras el me perseguía con varita en mano lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro vamos … ¿fue para tanto? ¡No! Lo que pasa que James es un exagerado … exagera en todo : en Evans, partidos, bromas … Lo peor de todo es que nuestro lema de : solo pienses es tres cosas: chicas, bromas y Quidditch ¡¡¡ya no sirve!!! Ahora su lema es : Evans, Evans, Evans … ¿lo veis normal? Yo NO pero bueno … ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ya se le pasará la fiebre Evans, como yo la llamo.

Esto es todo por hoy, nada más y por cierto, a Remus le encantó la rima … así que … no es un santo ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota autora:**hola!! que de tiempo ¿eh?Lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero es que estoy en medio de muchísimos exámenes. Bueno, aquí otro capítulo quie lo hice por lo menos tres veces porque no me gustaba el final xD pero al final lo conseguí. Gracias por todos los RR!! ya llevo 6!! jaja un logro ... hoy no tengo niguna pregunta ... de momento ... pero sigo pensando el por qué decimos RR si solo ay una R peeero... supongo que todo el mundo lohace porque lo ve a otra gente jaja xD Ahora... voya responde a mis queridos RR (el otro día me entere de que se contestaban en el capitulo yo lo hacía o por mp y dandole a respodonder jaja xD pero me gsuta más así) a ver ...

**Patita Lupin73** :asi que ... tienes planes de boda? muchas gracias ... no hacia falta que te molestaras por prepararme la boda ... te lo agradezco, muchas gracias =P me alegro que te gustara .. si ... remus es ... un chico malo jajaj xD xD ah! por cierto!! ya se que no viene a cuento pero ... hoy se estrena crepusculooooo!! siiii!!!!*.* , ya xd si jajaj .. el elma de los Merodeadores se fue un poco .... lejos desde que a James le gusta Lily jajaj xD xD peerooo.. que se le va a hacer no¿? xD

**Dark Sweetness: **gracias!!! jaja xD verdad? lo de RR se me ocurrio el otro dia... nadie a sido capaz de contestarme hasta ahora xD y sigo sin saberlo jaja xd

**solcisdz: **jaja xd me alegra que te guste!! si.. es un pasatiempo muy bueno ... a parte de estar conmigo claro =P pillé tu amenaza y aquí estoy,con otro capitulo jajaj xD

**Yael Coulter** : jajajaj xD estas loca!!! has visto? e escrito para que no secuestres a mi pobre Siriuis. No te preocupes que si veo a un Siriuis-sex simbol- no sera en tu casa (cara picara) jajaj xD xD vaya ... es la primera vez que me dicen que mi fic es "maravilloso" =P se te borró el otro porque no apareció asi que.. eso también me está pasando mucho.. dejo RR y no llegan... despues se enfadan conmigo, yo le echo las culpas a la página y no me creen T_T xD

Ey!! vamos mejorando ¿eh? Bueno, solo deciros que espero que os guste, que este no va a ser como los demás sino ... más sentimental ... el primer y el úlitmo porque a mi me gusta más como lsa demás poesías pero como se me ocurrió y me encantó la poesía pues... no todo va a ser vive la vida ¿no?Pero vamos.. no penseis que es para llorar a moco tendio ni nada por el estilo jaja xD

Bueno... aquí os lo dejo... espero que os guste :

------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0,.............................

Hola a todas, seguro que habéis deseado que este momento llegara y es que eso el ocurre a todo el mundo … que queréis que os diga … soy un imán irresistible hacia las personas. Bueno, este poema que os voy a dejar más adelante va a hacer que todas (y todos, por si acaso) digas: pobre Sirius y es que el siguiente poema es sobre Evans. Ya estaréis pensando: pobrecito … se acabó enamorando de Evans, y encima su amor no es correspondido y tiene que aguantar todos los días como su mejor amigo sigue intentando llegar al corazón de la única mujer que el quiere, y que nunca podrá tener. Pues NO, os habéis equivocado(soy una caja de sorpresas ¿eh? ) no me gusta Evans, lo que pasa es que si te pasas todo el puto día(lo siento por la palabra ) escuchando a tu mejor amigo, día y noche : mira el perfecto culo de Evans, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, su cuerpo etc. al final te acabas fijando en ella de verdad y piensas :joder! Y es que … esta buena , muy buena. Pero no es que me guste es como si digo que la rubia que ahora mismo se está levantando de la mesa, si, esa que lleva una falda de 10 centímetros (o menos) y una camisa que el primer botón abrochado es el quinto, esta muy buena, pues igual. Bueno a lo que iba, entonces un día de esos en que te das cuenta de que crees que te gusta la chica de tu mejor amigo y te dan ganas de pegarte contra una pared se me ocurrió hacer un poema. Se está convirtiendo en un hobby, pensé en ese momento, uno para nada masculino pero … ¿que se le iba a hacer? … tenia que olvidarme de ella ¿no? Lo escribí, lo leí y a los quince minutos de estar leyéndolo sin parar lo tire al fuego de la chimenea, me fui con James por ahí y me olvidé de él. ¿Os lo habéis creído? No, no me pude olvidar del poema, por muchas tías que me tirara y no pude olvidar ese extraño sentimiento de culpa que sentía cada vez que la miraba. Porque era algo inconciente, no quería mirarla pero la miraba, no quería sonreírla de ese modo pero lo hacía y me sentía sucio , porque yo nunca tendría que haberme fijado en ella , pero lo hice. Pensareis que lo que dije al principio, si , eso de que no me gustaba Evans … no tiene sentido con lo que estoy diciendo ahora, supongo que no lo dije desde el principio porque soy cabezota … soy un Black de todas maneras ¿no?. Es verdad, estoy loco por Evans, pero … como dicen muchos , el tiempo lo cura todo ¿no? Aunque, al verdad, es que el tiempo no cura nada, lo único que hace es ayudarte a superarlo, darte los ánimos y la esperanza de que todo se olvidará … aunque luego te des cuenta de que es mentira, pero te alegras , ya que gracias a ello no te sientes tan sucio, ni tan traidor … Vaya, lo que acabo de decir a sonado a mariconada pero de las grandes, tengo que dejar esto … no me está sentando bien. De todos modos, cuando creía que estaba loco, pero loco por Evans me di cuenta que ya se había pasado, que no me gustaba, que solo había sido uno de mis caprichos y me alegré .Pensareis si claro … pero es verdad ,a todo el mundo le pasa (incluso a la que ahora mismo está escribiendo esto) de que crees que te gusta uno y luego lo miras y piensas: ¿Cómo me a podido gustar eso? Yo no pensé eso … pero algo parecido. Pero bueno … os estaréis preguntando ¿Cómo es el poema? Pues aquí lo tenéis:

_Prohibida lleva el nombre_

_Tatuado en su apellido_

_Intocable para un hombre_

_Que no sea mi mejor amigo_

_Sus labios son el paraíso_

_Que con puertas está cerrado_

_En un lugar tan lejano_

_Que ni yo mismo lo alcanzo_

_Pero ella es pelirroja_

_Fruto de la pasión_

_Las puertas se han quebrado_

_Sin aparente explicación_

_Pero no me atrevo a atravesarlo_

_Porque sería una gran traición_

_Ya que ella es utopía_

_Y eso no tiene solución_

Ala ahí está bonito ¿eh? Estaréis pensando … ¿hubo un momento en que Evans dudó? Es que … veréis si por "equivocación" un día me presentara a tu habitación sin camiseta, para "hablar" sobre un tema de pociones … ¿qué haríais? Lo mismo que ella , se quedo así : =O y cuando casi estábamos apunto de besarnos … me negué a hacerlo porque era de James y porque además ya no me atraía para nada besarle. Creo que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, no se … el caso es que ella pareció racionar y empezó a tirarme lo primero que encontraba, es decir: cojines, lámparas, un zapato con un tacón que daba miedo … a la que también le sumaba palabras mal sonantes como acosador gilipoyas … Cuando James corrió a "socorrerla" y me vio así lo único que le dije fue: comprobado, Evans está por ti , porque me ha tenido en frente suya y no me ha besado lo que quiere decir es que va por alguien … y ese alguien puede ser tu, prongs ¿que bien no? Sumado a una de las caritas de "nunca e roto un plato" que se me dan tan bien. Al principio no me creyó pero la idea de que Evans fuera por el era tan atrayente que se le olvidó.

Bueno, creo que es hora de irme ,porque me espera una chica (que no me acuerdo como se llama) porque la pobre tiene "problemas con pociones" y yo el voy a "ayudar" de la mejor manera posible.

Ah! Por cierto … ¿sabéis lo que pensó Remus de todo esto? Que por culpa mía tendríamos que estar aguantando a James el doble que antes. Lo que quiere decir que no es un buen amigo … ¿estáis viendo como estoy desenmascarando a el bueno de Remus? Ja! Poco a poco irá saliendo a la luz cosas sobre Remus que os dejaran pensado si es "tan bueno y adorable" como vosotras pensáis. Bueno será mejor que me vaya que luego tengo otra cita con una chica morena, y luego creo que e quedado con otra … hum… Que queréis que os diga … soy irresistible.

------------------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0---------------------

**nota autora:**ais!! si es que cuanto más escribo sobre él más me gusta jajaj xD espero que os haya gustado, muchos besos y dejen RR plis!!!

**$!R!U$!L** =P

**D**ime una razón

**E**s muy fácil

**J**ugar con las palabras

**E**s normal

**N**o todo el mundo lo hace

En**R**ollate ,saldrá solo

Es natu**R**al

Vale, no tiene sentido pero me hacía ilusión hacerlo jaja xD muchos besitos!!!!=P


End file.
